Finally Eighteen
by Princess0fQueens
Summary: Claire celebrates her 18th birthday with Quil.


DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I don't own any of it. This for fanfiction purposes.

_Finally Eighteen_

It's the day of my birthday party. It's not a very big party. Five of my best friends fortunately made it. I have more friends, but they are the ones that I feel are the most trustworthy and friendliest. My Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam came and she can't believe that I'm eighteen already. Her and my Mom gushed about how fast I am growing while they're putting the candles on my cake. It's half chocolate and half vanilla and I took a sneak peek at it and it looks delicious.

A really good friend of mine is also here, Nessie Cullen. Her full name is Renesmee, but when I was young, I couldn't pronounce her name correctly so it's a good thing she has a nickname. Her and I are mostly sisters than friends; we are very close. She brings her husband Jake along and I like him. He's funny.

The guys from the pack are here and their mates. It's funny how my friends are clueless that there are shape shifters and a half vampire and human is in the room. I intend to keep it that way because there's going to be a lot of explaining to do if they somehow find out, but I don't think that will happen. Every wolf is here except for mine.

I have been waiting for Quil, my boyfriend. He should have been the first to get here. He's been to my house plenty of times so he knows the way. I miss him and I wish he would hurry up to get here. I want him to sit next to me and be here while I open my presents and blow the candles out. This birthday won't be complete and amazing without him.

"Are you okay, Claire?" Nessie sits down next to me on the couch with a plate of pizza.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know where Quil is, though." I feel my lips making a frown and she smiles assuringly to me.

"I'm sure he'll get here soon."

"I hope so." I sigh. I really do. He hasn't missed a single birthday. He's always been there for me. He's my imprint.

Quil imprinted on me when I was young. I developed feelings for him when I was thirteen. At fifteen, we kissed for the first time, and a year later, we dated. Our relationship is going on for two years and I can't be any happier and in love. We haven't been sexually active because he's older than me, but now that I am an adult, there can be no more arguments. I know he wants it too and I wish I can give that to him, but I need to know where he is.

"Claire?" Nessie's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I look at her instead of at the empty space. "Did you listen to what I said?"

"No. What?" We spent the time talking about girly subjects and some of my friends join in.

The girl time is interrupted when my Mom brings in the cake and they sing the birthday song to me. I'm happy that in a few short seconds, I'll be eighteen, but there's no Quil. I tried to insist my Mom that we should wait longer, but it passed an hour and she doesn't want the party to go on forever. I didn't either, but I want my Quil. I blew the candles without him.

By the time I unwrap my third present, the door bell rings. I look at the door hoping that it's Quil. My Mom beat me to answer the door and I practically ran over to him. We hugged and gave a chaste kiss to me. Questions are for later. I'm just glad and relieved that he's here and is okay.

"Here's my gift." Quil said holding a rectangular box to me that's badly wrapped. I went back to my seat and eagerly opened it.

It's a beautiful gold key necklace. I always wanted one. I see it at the mall all the time. I thanked him and give him a peck on his cheek.

The party went on and lasted until it was 10:00. Everyone left and only Quil stayed. Aunt Emily helped my Mom to clean things up while Quil and I went to my room.

The door is closed behind us and we're sitting on my bed. He helped me to put the necklace on.

"Thank you for this necklace, Quil," I said sincerely. "It's really beautiful."

"It looks beautiful on you. You've been saying how much you want it so I thought now is the perfect time."

"Is that why it took you forever to get here?" I joked. "To get my present at the last minute?"!I know he wouldn't do that. He always remembers.

"No. You know I would never forget. I had issues wrapping it and my Mom was being a pin. Here," He reaches for his pocket to grab something. He pulled out a birthday card and gives it to me. "That I did almost forgot."

The words to the card is romantic and I there's no words that can be expressed on to paper.

I look at him smiling. "I love you, Quil."

"I love you too, Claire."

Before we can kiss, my Mom had to ruin the moment. She wanted me to let me know she's going to be with Aunt Emily for a little while. She wants Quil and I to behave ourselves. She trusts Quil because of how protective he is of me. When she left, it's just us in the house.

I lay on my bed with him on top of me and we're heavily making out. Our hands are roaming on each other's bodies. I'm about to take his shirt off until he stopped me.

"You know where this could lead to, Claire," Quil warned. "If we take this next step, I'm not sure how much longer I can control myself."

"I want this too Quil just as badly as you do," I nibble on his earlobe, a sensitive spot that made him moan. "I'm eighteen now. It's okay for us to do this."

"Your mother isn't home..." He argued, but I can tell he's giving in.

"I know which is why this time is the perfect opportunity," I look at him and used all of my strength to flip us over so I am on top. It caught him off guard. "So let us not waste it."

While I'm kissing his neck, I rock my hips to his. His hands slid underneath my shirt and bra to fondle with my breasts. Our mouths meet and I feel his tongue is grazing on to my teeth wanting to have an access to my mouth, but I won't give in. It takes time until he gets frustrated to tease with my right nipple. He tightly pinches it o hard enough that made me whimper. He knew what he was doing and it worked. Our tongues battled for dominance and he won.

"You're experienced with this, aren't you?" I asked him breathless.

"No, actually. I just know what to make you tick." He makes a smug smirk at me and I hate it when he does that.

I take off his shirt to gaze at his gorgeous Greek god like body. I'm in awe that I'm speechless. I have never seen any guy who is this perfect. I plant kisses on him and remove his belt and he helps me to take of his jeans and briefs. I look at his...member for the first time and back at him.

"You don't have to do that, you know." He said.

"But I want to," I rub his hard length. "I want to make you feel good."

I take him in and hear him sigh with content. I slowly bob my head up and down savoring him. I taste his precum and I quicken my pace. His groaning underneath me encourages me to deep throat him.

"Ahh...Claire...I'm so fucking close...mmm...ahhh..." He warned me.

His hips are thrusting in my mouth and I gag a little, but he orgasm eventually and it tasted sweet.

Once I swallowed and cleaned him until he's dry, I told him. "You taste so good, Quil."

"I want to know how you taste." He said huskily and flip us over.

Quil took off my clothing rapidly and I'm surprised he didn't rip anything. I didn't hear a tear. Like I dis to him, he gazed at my naked body in wonder and I feel a little embarrassed that a guy is seeing my body, but Quil is someone I know and can trust.

"You are so beautiful, Claire." He told me and I spread my legs open for him and he sucks my wet and tight pussy.

"God, you're soaked."

He licks in between my legs and sucks and his tongue twirls on the most sensitive part of my body - my clit. I thrust my hips against his face as he's eating me out and I'm groaning loudly feeling myself on the edge. The pleasure I'm experiencing is getting me overwhelmed. What's even worse is he has a finger inside of me plunging it in and out making me cry from ecstasy.

"More!" I begged. More than one finger is pumping me to make me cum without giving him a warning.

His mouth is exploring my body and my hands are in his hair. As he's sucking on my breast, I said. "Quil, I want you inside me. I need you. I want you to fuck me!"

Quil said no words and he thrust inside me. I cried out in pain and he kisses my neck apologizing repeatedly. I knew it's going to hurt, but not that much. It's not his fault. He started out slowly; it felt good, but the pain is still there. I stopped him so I can adjust to his size. It's long and has girth to it. He moved when I felt better and the pain subsided to pleasure.

He made his speed fast and hard making me writhing beneath him. Our moans and cries were loud enough that I'm sure everyone in my neighborhood can hear. Quil's thrusting becomes violent to me that is making me hit my climax.

"Yes, Quil!" I moaned. "Just fucking pound me harder! Yeah...righ there - ahhh...ah!" I shout my orgasm. He roughly grinds me until he can cum too.

He's using his arms to prop himself up so he wouldn't collapse on to me and crush me. We're catching our breaths and his head is nestle in between my neck and shoulder. when we relaxed, we look at each other smiling.

"You're still inside me, Quil."

He smirked. "I know." He slides out of me and rolls over next to me.

We lay like that until it was time for him to go. My Mom came back and she kindly smiles at my boyfriend.

"You're still here, Quil?" She sounded not surprised, but it was casual.

"I'm just leaving," He kissed me on my forehead. "Happy birthday, Claire."

Quil leaves ad I won't ever forget this night.


End file.
